Un abogado y un amante
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: -Amu, princesa yo te amo -Ikuto, te pido que dejes de decirme esto, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos -Yo, yo no dejaré de amarte aunque te cases ¿sabes? -Lo siento, Ikuto, no te amo, no podría enamorarme de alguien como tú -El día en que te tenga en mi cama, no podré evitar decir... Te lo dije Amuto lemmon One-shot :D


**Un nuevo nuevo lemmon :3 Algo que se nos ocurre de repente después de ver televisión… todo el día como personas normales…. Disfruten…**

.

.

.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Amu, princesa yo te amo— el chico trataba de convencer a la chica de que no se casara con Tadase.

-Ikuto, te pido que dejes de decirme esto, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos— el joven estaba destrozado.

-Yo, yo no dejaré de amarte aunque te cases ¿sabes?— Amu lo miró y suspiró con cansancio.

-Lo siento, Ikuto, no te amo, no podría enamorarme de alguien como tú— la chica estaba dispuesta a retirarse, cuando el chico le tomó del brazo, con la suficiente fuerza como para detenerla, pero sin lastimarla.

-El día en que te tenga en mi cama, no podré evitar decir te lo dije— la chica se sonrojó y se soltó del chico. Salió del lugar, el chico se apoyó en el muro, ella se iba a casar…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora una chica de 24 años está llamando a la oficina, no precisamente de Ikuto, sino del abogado Tsukiyomi, después de luchar con Tadase por casi dos años con su matrimonio, decidieron terminarlo, Tadase dice que no siente lo mismo por él y que lo ha venido notando desde hace un tiempo. Es más, que Amu está enamorada de otro chico, eso solo son excusas para separarse. Según la chica

-Ehm, ¿Utau?

-Sí, ¿Amu? ¿En qué te metiste ahora? ¡¿No seguiste mis consejos sobre tu jefa la Cara de ganso?! Si está bien fea, lo sé y te trata mal, pero, pegarle a la gente no funciona y además y…

-No, me estoy divorciando— Utau era la secretaria de Ikuto— necesito una cita lo antes posible, es urgente ¿Ikuto podrá recibirme?

-¿T-te vas a divorciar? ¿Tú? ¿De Tadase?— aunque tenían problemas de relación nunca llegaron a los golpes, ni a los insultos ni siquiera a un mal gesto, por eso podría parecerle raro a cualquiera la separación.

-Si Utau, luego te contaré, ahora ¿Ikuto podría recibirme?

Lo siento, Amu. Ikuto se tomó el día libre— acomodó unos papeles— te puedo dejar la cita para mañana en la mañana.

-Imposible, Utau— apartó el fleco de su rostro— necesito una cita ya, no tengo más tiempo, lo llamo a él porque tal vez puede aceptar el caso con tan pocas horas de anticipación, es más, sino es el tendré que buscar otro abogado.

-Pues, lo único que puedo hacer es llamarle y preguntarle si puede recibirte en su departamento, tal vez acceda— la chica suspiró con fuerza, en su departamento— ¿Te parece bien?

-Pues si no hay más remedio, sí— la chica estaba roja, la idea de estar sola con el chico en su departamento, le ponía nerviosa

-Claro, te llamo en quince minutos…

.

.

.

El chico yacía en el sillón de su departamento totalmente desperezado, de repente su teléfono sonó.

-¿Mande?— Utau le contó todo lo que le había dicho Amu al chico, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, su corazón se regocijó, es que ella, su linda peli-rosa dejaba de ser de Tadase para ser libre.

-Claro Utau— sonrió— dile que esté aquí a las 3— el chico sonrió y su corazón latió con más fuerza.

.

.

.

Amu tocó el timbre del departamento del chico, después de un minuto, el chico le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Amu. Pasa— Amu hizo lo que le dijeron y entró en el departamento, ya había estado ahí antes, pero, nunca a solas con el chico— siéntate en el sillón— Ikuto entró a su cocina, y salió con algo de café de ésta.

-Dime ¿Para qué estás aquí?— Él lo sabía solo quería que la chica se lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

-E-tto… me voy a divorciar— Ikuto sonrió, entonces era cierto, terminó de servir los cafés y le dio uno a la peli-rosa— en tres días— Ikuto se sintió mejor, si era lo antes posible mejor— ¿Podrías ayudarme?— Obvio que sí, deseaba ser él el que los separase.

-Claro y dime ¿Por qué se separan? — la chica se sonrojó, él era la razón por la cual se separara, él era la razón del porqué Tadase le dijo que ya no podían seguir luchando, imágenes de lo que pasó hace tres años le revolvieron la cabeza, ¿La seguiría amando?

-Emm… pues Tadase… Tadase dice que estoy enamorada de otro chico— el peli-azul abrió sus ojos con sorpresa— y sí, es cierto— ella estaba dispuesta a decírselo, el chico estaba desolado, ella se volvió a enamorar y de nuevo no de él— Es….estoy, yo estoy… Estoy enamorada de ti, Ikuto— la chica desvió su mirada e Ikuto la miraba al principio sin comprender, luego con sorpresa e incredulidad, cuando lo procesó su corazón latió con fuerza, era el hombre más feliz del mundo— pero eso no importa del todo, no cambia nada, lo importante es que…

-Amu ¿Me amas?—él no se lo terminaba de creer, la chica se tensó, no esperaba tal pregunta, esperaba que el chico lo pasara por alto y la dejase continuar con su caso.

-Yo…y-yo— Ikuto levantó el mentón de Amu para verle a los ojos, sin saber por qué la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos—te lo acabo de decir, tú eres la razón de mi divorcio, de que ya no ame a Tadase, desde hace mucho tiempo yo… yo empecé a enamorarme de ti, por eso por eso te detesto— el chico la miró con sorpresa— ¿Por qué me haces esto? Estaba casada con él y tú vienes a enamorarme con tu sonrisa, con tu ternura con tu simpatía con tu…— el chico había posado sus labios sobre los de la chica, era un roce, un cálido roce, Ikuto se separó de ella y tomó su rostro con una de sus manos.

-También te amo princesa— ella lo miró y empezó a llorar mientras de poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Volvió a besarla, esta vez tomando sus labios con fuerza y desesperación, era correspondido, la chica se iba a separar por él e iba a ser solo suya y de nadie más. Se separó de ella unos milímetros.

-Dime cuanto tiempo me has ocultado esto, Amu— Ikuto tomó su cabeza por detrás atrayéndola a él y abrazándola.

-No lo sé— le susurró— hace mucho—ella aspiró fuertemente, el chico se abrazó fuerte a la chica y empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus piernas.

-N-NO Ikuto aún estoy ca-ah casada— se quejaba la chica mientras trataba de detenerlo.

-Vamos, Amu, no tienes una excusa mejor— decía el chico perfilando el cuello de la peli-rosa en un recorrido que quemaba— además no me recuerdes que algún día fuiste de él, me pone de mal humor.

-T-Te lo digo en serio, es en serio Ikuto dej… ¡No me muerdas!— Amu le dio un zape a Ikuto cuando mordió su cuello— ¡Déjame! ah

-Cuando me sueltes lo haré yo— Amu se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Ikuto, pidiendo más contacto entre ambos, Ikuto tomó a Amu de sus piernas y la levantó del sillón, se encaminó en dirección a su cuarto, en la puerta de la misma la acorraló y empezó a besarla con intensidad, liberando todo sus deseo en ese beso.

Ikuto abrió la puerta de su habitación y a tropezones y pasos que casi los hacen caer sobre la alfombra azul, lograron llegar a la habitación, la noche era fría, los copos de nieve empezaron a caer hace no más de 2 horas, y el viento ondeaba la cortina del balcón que estaba abierto.

La chica sentía su corazón estallar, el chico acariciaba sus piernas, mientras, daba lengüetazos en su cuello, llegó el momento de desabotonar la camisa, uno por uno se fueron desabrochando todos los botones hasta que su torso quedó cubierto solo por la fina tela de su lencería, él la abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que he estado esperando este momento— Ikuto empezó a besarla nuevamente, infiltrando su lengua dentro de su boca, memorizando su sabor, creyendo que solo era uno de sus dulces sueños en los cuales la chica se le entregaba, necesitaba sentirla, oírla, para comprobar que todo aquello era cierto. Tomó el lóbulo de Amu y con sus dientes lo haló, haciendo que ella dejara salir un sonoro suspiro que indicaba que lo que hacía le gustaba mucho. Acarició su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Me amas, Amu?— Ikuto besaba suavemente sus labios.

-Sí, te amo— Ikuto empezó a acariciar los senos de Amu sobre la tela de su ropa interior— pero, si se dan cuenta de esto me meteré en ahm…problemas I-ikuto— el siguió con su labor.

-Nadie se tiene que dar cuenta amor— el chico descubrió los senos de la chica y empezó a dar lengüetazos en sus pezones poniéndolos duros al contacto— será un secreto entre los dos.

-Ah nah-si— el chico sonrió y aumentó el roce entre su pecho y su boca, la chica empezó a gemir sonoramente, acariciando el cabello del chico, haló de su cabello.

Bajó sus besos por el vientre hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón, lo bajó y empezó a acariciar su intimidad por encima de sus bragas.

Amu empezó a moverse al compás de las caricias del chico, mientras el disfrutaba de los suspiros que ella le brindaba, la necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios le inundó y subió a besarla con desesperación, mientras adrede provocaba un sensual roce entre sus intimidades, ambos gemían con fuerza, el roce quemaba en sus vientres bajos.

Ikuto tomó a Amu entre sus brazos y la hincó enfrente de él para poder abrazarla, mientras la besaba, Amu metió las manos dentro de la camiseta del peli-azul y empezó a subir sus manos por el pecho de Ikuto para poder deshacerse de la prenda, cuando lo hizo se volvieron a abrazar, ambos suspiraron ante el roce de sus cuerpos, una por el cálido contacto ante frío panorama y el otro ante el suave contacto de los pechos de la peli-rosa en su fuertes pectorales.

Ikuto bajó su mano por el vientre de su amada y apartó la tela de sus bragas, para acariciar su intimidad e introducir un dedo en su interior.

Logrando que Amu rompiera el beso y empezara a gemir, la acalló y empezaron a besarse tortuosamente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer y é los tenía entrecerrados viendo maravillado el rostro de la chica.

Se vio obligado a cerrarlos cuando Amu empezó a acariciar su miembro palpitante, ambos torturándose y amándose.

Amu sacó el miembro de Ikuto de su pantalón y empezó a acariciarlo, Ikuto sin poder evitarlo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y sacó los dedos de Amu en su interior que en un momento en el roce anterior se fueron adentrando en ella ilícitamente convirtiéndose en tres.

Amu empujó a Ikuto en la cama y se dedicó besar el vientre de Ikuto, jugando y deleitándose con su sabor (Sabe a hombre :D) llegó a su miembro y empezó a perfilarlo con su lengua, Ikuto gemía y acariciaba las orejas de Amu, incitándola a seguir. Amu metió el miembro de Ikuto de golpe en su boca y empezó a simular penetraciones. Ikuto sentía el calor envolviéndole, definitivamente no era uno de sus sueños, cuando iba a llegar a la cumbre de placer, Amu paró, subió a sus labios y acaricio el miembro del chico con delicadeza.

Pero Ikuto ya no quería delicadeza, dejó a Amu bajo su merced y empezó a besar sus pechos viajó a la parte superior de uno de ello y succionó con fuerza para marcarla por fin como suya, bajó los besos por su vientre. Con la punta de su lengua jugaba alrededor de su ombligo, así bajó hasta su intimidad y pasó su lengua entre su entre esta, Amu se agarraba las sabanas con fuerza para ese entonces.

El peli-azul empezó a succionar su clítoris provocando pequeños grititos en Amu de un pronto a otro Ikuto simuló penetraciones con su lengua, llevando a Amu al paraíso segundos después derramándose en la boca del peli-azul. Él tomó todos sus jugos y subió rápidamente donde ella, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus labios hinchados, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con fuerza para recuperar el aliento, nunca había estado tan excitada, no se comparaba ni con las veces que había estado con Tadase o ningún otro chico.

Ikuto se acercó a su oído separando las piernas de Amu y susurró…

-Sabes, Hotori— La chica entreabrió sus ojos por el ronroneo— "Te lo dije"— Amu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para ver la mirada burlona del ojizafiro, iba a reclamar cuando sintió el calor más intenso de toda su vida en su vientre bajo, Ikuto empezó a penetrarla con fuerza en un vaivén brusco, lleno de pasión y amor.

Amu cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir sonoramente, Ikuto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, Amu giró su rostro para besarlo con pasión agradeciéndole la noche, el vaivén iba agarrando fuerza y brusquedad Amu empezó a gritar entrecortadamente, cuando su nirvana llegó dio el gemido más excitante a los oídos del peli-azul, haciendo que este quisiera aumentar el roce subiendo las piernas de la peli-rosa a su cuello, logrando que Amu volviera a gemir, ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, Ikuto dejó su esencia en la chica.

Salió de ella y la besó con ternura, acostándola a su lado, ambos enrollaron su piernas en la del otro, disfrutando de su compañía.

Te amo, Amu— besó su cabeza.

Y yo a ti— abrazándolo un poco a ella.

.

.

.

-Bueno, Amu— el chico sonreía con malicia, la chica ya se encontraba exhausta el chico la llamó a su departamento para firmar los papeles del divorcio, pero, cuando la chica pasó por el portal de la puerta, él la acorraló en el sillón parar hacerla suya— podemos tomar un receso, pero ahora, firma esto— se puso de pié y ella se sentó le dio los papeles del divorcio se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura— firma estos y serás mía.

-No seré tuya, seré Hinamori, Ikuto— el chico bufó y presionó su cintura— desde hace mucho que soy tuya— firmó los papeles.

-No lo creas, Hinamori dentro de poco— susurró— serás Tsukiyomi Amu— presionó un pecho de la chica mientras lamía el lóbulo la chica— suena mejor ¿No?— metió una mano en su femineidad— por ahora… terminó el receso...

.

.

.

Si un nuevo lemon un nuevo lemon aunque este llevaba un poco de tiempo en Word ya más de un mes que lo empecé, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, bye bye mina-san…


End file.
